


Telperion had shone in silver light

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many a song was heard in the Hall of Fire but no one of the composed in the lands of Valinor. Why?</p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telperion had shone in silver light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Telperion had shone in silver light,

Laurelin was dropping leaves of gold..

You ask me: "Sing a song of former times!"

I cannot do - because these songs have gone.

Or I have lost them all, useless things,

When lands of Aman I had left behind.

I can just sing of waves of the Sea,

In grey and spectral haze spreading wide.

I could forget the songs on the way

In grinding ice, following my King.

I cannot find a song for you again.

Of Helkaraxe I would like to sing.

I'd like to sing of a sudden flash,

That scorched the horizon in the flame ,

Where ships of Alqualonde burnt to ashes,

And tunes of peaceful times were burnt in them.

In a rabid slaughter I have lost my harp,

In furious battles I forgot my songs,

My present ones became rigid and sharp,

As edged as a blade of a sword.

The war and murders…Thousands of graves.

The carpet of the grass does ever hide

Tales of the Land which never knew a death.

I'll sing you of the fallen in a fight.

And if you say it isn't to your taste -

The ballads of the sorrow and wars,

I'll find the words, which flawless but waste -

the Sun, the Moon, the brilliance of stars,

A wind which plays in the sea of green ,

The icy crowns at the Heaven's door,

And blooming meadows in early spring…

But never will I sing of Valinor!

Its songs are buried in the days of yore,

The Earth will not be young as it has been.

Telperion will blossom nevermore,

Beside forever dead Laurelin.

.


End file.
